


Elevator love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:21:32
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: [In response to the challenge 13th floor] Jared and Jensen get trapped in an elevator, what they do surprises even themselves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen pushed the shiny, silver elevator button with his forefinger. He waited, tapping his foot to the Metallica playing in his head. Co-star, Jared walked up to his best friend, noticed that the UP button is already pressed, and waited patiently beside Jensen. 

"Hey man." Jensen said, with his trademark smirk.

"Hey." Jared replied, as the elevator doors dinged open. Both men walked at the same time. After all this time on Supernatural, they had learned to be synchronized. Jared, closer to the panel of buttons, pushes the button for the 13th floor. "Where you going?"

"Same." Jensen gestured to the already lit button. Jared nodded.

"Of course. Kripke wouldn't have called me up for a meeting without calling you up too." Both chuckled, because of course it was true. They started making small talk while waiting for the abnormally slow elevator to take them up to the 13th floor. 

Around floor 10, the lights started to flicker. Both of them looked up, then at each other. Jensen leapt into Jared's arms like he had so often in the gag reels. Jared chuckled, and almost didn't want to let him go. Jensen laughed too, and he as well didn't want to drop the arms that he had wrapped around Jared's neck. Jared always made jokes about Jensen having a crush on him, but Jensen didn't want Jared to know that he actually did, so he let go, which Jared wasn't expecting, so he held Jensen in his arms for a brief moment before blushing and dropping him, causing Jensen to almost fall on his bum. They both blushed and awkwardly tried to make conversation, but the elevator lurched to a halt, as the lights stopped flickering. 

"Dammit." Jensen and Jared muttered at the same time. 

"How long you think it's gonna be out?" Jared asked looking around.

"Dunno... Few minutes maybe?" Jensen guessed.

"I hope so..." Jared sat down, Jensen sat next to him. 

"Ugh, how long have we been in here?!" Jensen asked after what seemed like hours.

"15 minutes." Jared groaned, checking his watch. Jensen sighed angrily and banged the back of his head into the wall behind him. 

"Ow, didn't think that would actually hurt!" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Jared laughed.

"So what should we do, while waiting for some one to notice that we're stuck in here?" Jared asked, glancing up.

"I dunno... Truth or dare?!" Jensen suggested ecstatically.

"What are we, 7th grade girls at a sleepover?!" Jared said between laughs.

"Well you DID play Ouija board..." Jensen pointed out. 

"That HARDLY counts! It was for an EPISODE, and I only played 'cause Kripke is deranged!" Jared argued.

"True... So are we gonna play or not?" Jensen asked hopefully.

"Sure." Jared shrugged.

"Okay... Truth or Dare?" Jensen nudged Jared lightly.

"Truth." Jared said, almost immediately.

"Is it true.... that you have a crush on me." Jensen bit his lip, as Jared's face turned bright pink.

"Wh--wh--what?" Jared stuttered, his face turning redder.

"Do. You. Have. A. Crush. On. Me?" Jensen said slowly. Jared mumbled something. "What'd you say?" Jared mumbled slightly louder. "I can't understand you."

"Yeah." Jared whispered. Jensen smirked, also blushing. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jensen said, after a moment of thought. 

"Do YOU have a crush on ME?" Jared said, still blushing.

"Do I-- I mean I-- Well there's-- It's compli--" Jensen sighed. "Yeah, I do." 

"Oh." Jared said, smiling his cutest smile.

"Truth or dare?" 

"Mmm... Dare." 

"I dare you to.... hump the wall." Jensen snickered.

"You are so childish." Jared rolled his eyes, but did it anyways. Jensen moved his hands to his lap, when he felt a tingling down there. "Dude, seriously?" Jared scoffed. "Anyways, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Jensen said, not wanting to get up, even though Jared already knew why his hands covered his lap. 

"Have you ever... Had a wet dream about me?" Jared said, as Jensen's eyes widened.

"What? Nooo, course not. I--Um.. No. Pfft, noo." Jensen's eyes darted around.

"You are SUCH a liar." Jared laughed, as Jensen shrugged, embarrassed.

"Well have you?! About me?" Jensen had to stop his voice from quivering with nervousness and embarrassment.

"Good point...." Jared said, looking away.

"Exactly." Jensen pointed a finger at his friend.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Jared and Jensen asked eachother at the same time, now completely ignoring the 'Truth or dare?' part. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before both looking down and replying, "Yes.." They looked at eachother in shock.

"You have?!" Jensen asked.

"Well.. yeah. And you?!" Jared's cheeks burned.

"Yeah..." Jensen mumbled, looking his co-star in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes stared back. He cocked his head to the side, leaning slightly. Jared did the same. They both closed their eyes as they leaned in for the final 3 inches before their lips touched. When their lips did touch, they both felt fireworks go off in their heads. They opened up their mouths slightly and let each other's lips dive in and out of their mouths. 

Jensen licked Jared's bottom lip while it was sandwiched between his lips. Jared opened his mouth, allowing Jensen to caress the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Jared did the same to Jensen, when his tongue retreated back to his own mouth. 

Kneeling on the floor, making out, wasn't either of their ideas of perfect, but neither came close to complaining. Jensen wrapped his arm around the bottom of Jared's back, hand at the waistband of his jeans, wrapping the other around the top of his back, touseling Jared's soft, brown hair. Jared had one hand resting on Jensen's thigh and his other arm wrapped around

Jensen's midback. 

The hand that Jared had on Jensen's midback now grabbed at Jensen's shirt, attempting to pull over his head. The hand that was on his thigh now assisted in the removal of Jensen's shirt. Jensen had the same idea, but waited until his own shirt was off, until he removed Jared's. Both shirtless, they went from kneeling to laying on the elevator floor. The tile was cold on Jared's bare back, but the heat radiating off of Jensen, who was now on top of him, was enough to keep his entire body warm. 

The lights flickered twice, and the elevator started up again. Jensen got off of Jared, and offered him a hand up. Jared took it, both groaning because their fun was over. Jared tossed Jensen his white t-shirt, as he put on his own. Jensen tugged it on, and worked to smooth down his hair, which had been tousled much by Jared. Now fully clothed, they looked at each other with satisfied grins. They leaned in and stole one more kiss before the elevator doors dinged open. Together they walked down the hall to Eric Kripke's meeting room.

"Dude, how long were we in there?!" Jensen asked Jared, who glanced at his watch.

"Like an hour!" Jared laughed slightly, as Jensen whistled lowly. 

Once at Kripke's meeting room, they opened up the door, only to see most of the main crew gathered around a flat screen TV. The boys had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Ah, Jared, Jensen, come in come in. We have a lot to tell you." Kripke said, choking back laughter. Nervously, they stepped forward, and took a seat. "Well, as you obviously know, the elevator stopped. Now, you see, I have access to alot of things here. Including, the elevator. And I want you to know that you two are, or were, so far into the closet, this was the only option."

"YOU stopped the elevator?!" They both asked at the same time.

"Yup. We sure did. And next time, you boys really might want to remember about the elevator cameras..." Kripke gestured towards the TV, which displayed a now empty elevator.

"You WATCHED us?!" They said, still synchronized.

"Yeah..." Kripke scratched at his head. "I told you guys that I wasn't crazy! I mean, in Season 4, why did I bring you guys to the attention of slash fanfiction if I hadn't wanted to imply that most of the crew thinks you should be together. And now you agree."

"You are a twisted man, Kripke!" Jensen exclaimed, as Kripke nodded.

"So was that the only reason that you called us to a meeting? Was so you could trap us together in an elevator?" Jared's eyes narrowed. Kripke looked around thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's about it." Kripke nodded excitedly.

"Well then, I suppose we should be going now." Jared said, with a classic bitch-face on. He grabbed Jensen's hand, their fingers intertwined. The two of them walking away. The crew in Kripke's office started applauding as they left. Jensen stopped in the doorway, turned around, to bow to the clapping crew, then proceeded to flick them off, and hurry out with Jared. 

"Nice plan, Eric." Kim Manners said, smiling at Kripke. "It only took them YEARS, but they finally admitted their feelings. We did good."

"My sentiments exactly." Kripke said, with a maniacal grin.


End file.
